<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Play Date by pombaloo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045672">The Play Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pombaloo/pseuds/pombaloo'>pombaloo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures with a 2 year old [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pombaloo/pseuds/pombaloo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU – During their time in Schitt’s Creek, Moira finds herself pregnant, much to her and Johnny's surprise. The little tyke, Charlotte (Lottie for short) is now over 2 years old.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Rose/Moira Rose, Moira Rose &amp; Jocelyn Schitt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures with a 2 year old [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Play Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moira had been avoiding taking her daughter for a play date at the Schitt’s. The concept had always filled her with dread. Shockingly, she had never attended play dates with David and Alexis. She had left that to Adelina, always finding some excuse round it.  </p><p>Moira was unsure as to how Lottie would react to being around other children. It rarely happened, Roland Jr was the only other child she knew. But she did not want her daughter being influenced by a child who had Roland Schitt as a father. She was sure that Jocelyn was a great mother, but Jocelyn did like to go on about how little Rollie was so much like his dad, poor child.</p><p>Jocelyn had been very persistent that their children should play together while they had a catch up. Rollie Jr was old enough now that they would not have to supervise them quite so closely. They could give each other a bit of a break from their childcare duties. </p><p>It was only when Johnny realised that Moira was actively avoiding these play dates that he persuaded Moira that she, and Lottie, would enjoy themselves. What was the worst thing that could happen?</p><p> </p><p>Lottie stood frozen in the entrance of the Schitt’s house, blocking Moira’s way in. Jocelyn beckoned her to come inside, her smile enticing, but Lottie knew better. She had seen the baby that Jocelyn liked to carry around with her, and she did not like him. He was messy, he had unstylish clothes and he could not communicate properly. He was the complete opposite of her, and she did not need to spend time with him. </p><p>Moira gently lifted up her daughter and moved her a couple of feet forward, just enough so she could close the door behind them. Lottie scowled at her mother. She had tricked her. She told her they were going to see Jocelyn. She did not tell her it would be at Jocelyn’s house, with the baby she despised so much. She thought they were going to the café and she would get to see Twyla and have a cake.</p><p>Lottie scanned the room until she saw him. Sitting on a play rug with snot pouring from his nose and dribble leaking down his chin. Lottie was disgusted at the sight of him. She refused to move from her spot. Hopefully, he hadn’t seen her yet. She doubted he could walk towards her. Amateur baby. </p><p>‘Do you want a drink Lottie?’ Jocelyn asked cheerily, assuming that she was just being shy. She held up one of Roland Jr’s cups.</p><p>‘That’s a baby cup,’ Lottie objected, ‘I’m a big girl.’</p><p>‘I’ve brought your cup with us, darling,’ Moira pulled out Lottie’s cup from her bag and showed it to her daughter before handing it to Jocelyn. The only difference between the cups was a slightly more grown up lid, but Moira had a feeling that Lottie would have an issue with any items from the Schitt’s house. She had come prepared with everything her daughter could possibly need for their visit. </p><p>Lottie was thankful for her mother’s quick intervention, but still annoyed that she had been deceived by her. She wanted a cake from Twyla.<br/>
Jocelyn handed Lottie her drink, which she thanked Jocelyn for, knowing her mother would glare at her otherwise. She continued standing backed up into the corner as she sipped it. Keeping her eye on the baby. </p><p>‘Lottie, come and say hello to Roland Jr please,’ Moira instructed. She had given her daughter enough time to sulk after her deception, now it was time for her manners to kick in.</p><p>Lottie started to protest but Moira quickly shushed her and held out her hand. She took it begrudgingly. Making sure her mother knew she was unhappy with her. Moira led her to the play rug, where Lottie stood as far away from him as Moira would allow. Moira gestured for her to greet him, starting to get frustrated with her daughter’s antics.</p><p>‘Hello, baby,’ Lottie half heartedly said, immediately turning to her mother for her approval. </p><p>Jocelyn realised that her son had snot and dribble everywhere so used his bib to wipe it off. Moira and Lottie both grimaced as they watched.</p><p>‘Do you want to play with Roland Jr?’ Moira asked. Lottie shook her head slowly and then realised that that was not the correct answer. ‘Go and get your toys out of my bag.’ Lottie trotted off to the bag, where she grabbed some of her play figures. Moira had carefully only packed items which could be wiped down afterwards.</p><p>She made her figures walk in the air, bobbing as they went. They flew across the arm of the couch and landed on Moira. </p><p>‘No darling, not on me. Go and play with Roland Jr.’ Moira told her firmly.</p><p>Lottie went and sat down a little closer to him than she had dared to go before. At least the snot and dribble had momentarily disappeared. Roland Jr reached out to grab one of her figures. Lottie immediately shuffled backwards then looked up in horror at Moira. </p><p>‘He wants to play with you,’ Moira told her daughter who frowned in response. Lottie did not want to play with him. </p><p>‘Why don’t you share your toys with little Rollie?’ Jocelyn asked.</p><p>‘No thank you,’ Lottie responded. If she replied politely then her mother could not fault her, she thought. Sharing was not a concept she had really learnt yet. David and Alexis did not want her to share her toys with them, in fact, they actively discouraged her from sharing with them. </p><p>‘Would you like a biscuit Lottie?’ Jocelyn asked, trying to distract her. </p><p>‘Yes please,’ Lottie perked up, still watching Roland Jr carefully. She protected her play figures from him, shielding them with her body.</p><p>She had to put her play figures down to take the biscuit, much to her annoyance. She sat using both her hands to eat it. Lottie tried to ignore the mess that little Roland Jr was making, clumps of half chewed biscuit tumbled out of his mouth as he ate. Lottie ate her biscuit very daintily, like her mother had taught her to, taking many tiny mouthfuls. </p><p>Roland Jr had obviously not been taught this technique and ate his biscuit at twice the speed of Lottie. He crawled up to her, and grabbed one of her figures before Lottie noticed to stop him.  </p><p>‘No, baby!’ Lottie shouted. She dropped the remaining half of her biscuit on the floor as she snatched her play figures back and pushed Roland Jr away from her. </p><p>‘Charlotte Rose, we do not snatch and we do not push,’ Moira scowled at her. She hoped they would have lasted longer before Lottie managed to embarrass her.</p><p>‘But Mommy it mine!’ Lottie cried, hugging both her play figures tightly as she glared at the baby. </p><p>‘Say sorry to Roland Jr,’ Moira instructed, unhappy with her daughter’s behaviour. </p><p>‘Sorry,’ Lottie huffed, highly frustrated with her mother. ‘My biscuit!’ Lottie cried as she realised her biscuit had fallen on the floor. They had strict rules at the Motel about not eating off the floor. Lottie looked like she was on the brink of tears. </p><p>‘You can still eat it,’ Jocelyn smiled as she quickly picked the biscuit up and brushed it off. She did not intend on being the cause of a Lottie tantrum. </p><p>Lottie looked up at Moira for confirmation. Moira nodded and smiled kindly at her. The play date was turning out to be quite the traumatic experience for Little Miss Rose.  </p><p>‘I want do drawing,’ Lottie requested after finishing her biscuit. </p><p>‘You can do some drawing,’ Jocelyn smiled as she got up to grab Lottie some paper and pens. Lottie sat on the carpet as she did her drawings, close to Moira’s feet, for protection. She had a feeling he mother wouldn’t let the baby come too close to her. Roland Jr minded his own business playing with his toys, so Lottie cheered up a bit. </p><p>Moira and Jocelyn left the room for a moment as Jocelyn wanted to show Moira something. Lottie was content with her drawing and Roland Jr was happy playing. They would only be a minute. </p><p> </p><p>Moira and Jocelyn returned to find little Rollie with a range of different coloured pen lines all over his face. Each line looked purposely drawn, not like Roland Jr had done it himself. </p><p>‘Did Rollie get his hands on the pens?’ Jocelyn tried to be cheerful while admiring the artwork on her son’s face. They had not heard any shouts or screams whilst they were out the room. She picked him up and tried to scrub the pen off, unsuccessfully.</p><p>‘No, I did it!’ Lottie announced proudly.</p><p>‘You did it?’ Moira enquired, unhappy that her daughter had confirmed her suspicions. She seemed very happy with her accomplishment. ‘You know we do not draw on people, Lottie.’ Moira was unsure if this lesson had ever actually been taught by herself or Johnny. Lottie had never attempted it before.</p><p>‘I did his make up!’ Lottie beamed, wondering why her mother looked quite so cross with her. Moira had wanted her to play with the baby, and she had done so. </p><p>‘She did his make up,’ Jocelyn repeated, smiling bravely. She was slightly concerned at how the pen was not coming off her baby’s head as she rubbed it with her spit. </p><p>‘These are not make up pens are they Lottie? These are pens for drawing.’ Moira crouched down so that she was eye level with her daughter. She could not work out if Lottie truly believed what she was saying or if she was playing innocent. A small guilty smile told her the answer. </p><p>‘I can do nothing but apologise Jocelyn,’ Moira announced as she stood up. ‘Lottie and Alexis have been playing a lot with her make up recently and she must have got confused. John and I will make sure that she learns the difference and does not do it again.’ Moira glared at her daughter to look sheepish, she needed to continue her act. ‘Apologise to Jocelyn and Roland Jr please Little Miss Rose.’ </p><p>‘I very sorry Jos-in and Roand Ju-yah,’ Lottie obeyed, suddenly looking very angelic. Moira was sure that she had purposely said their names worse than she needed to, she liked to go into baby mode when she knew she was in trouble.</p><p>‘Don’t worry about it, Lottie,’ Jocelyn smiled, ‘I know it was an accident.’</p><p>‘Most definitely an accident,’ Moira smiled sweetly. </p><p>Almost too sweetly, Jocelyn thought. She was learning to see through Moira’s facades. </p><p>‘I am afraid that we shall depart and let you look after poor Roland Jr,’ Moira smiled sympathetically at little Rollie. He did look a mess. ‘Lottie, gather your toys,’ she instructed. </p><p>Lottie quickly picked up her belongings and shoved them into Moira’s bag. She did not need to be told twice. ‘Bye baby,’ she smiled as sweetly as her mother had done as she took Moira’s hand. They waved goodbye and left hastily.</p><p>Moira was very quiet on the way home, processing what had happened. Lottie was incredibly proud of herself, her plan had worked. </p><p>Lottie went to go to their room as they arrived back at the Motel. ‘Oh no Missy, we are going straight to your father,’ Moira instructed as she strutted into the Motel Reception. </p><p>Lottie paused in her tracks and studied her mother’s unhappy face before quickly following. Being told off by both parents was not what she wanted. </p><p>‘Hi girls,’ Johnny greeted them with a smile before frowning as he read the room. ‘You are back a little early?’ he asked, looking at the time. </p><p>‘Do you want to tell Daddy what you did?’ Moira asked Lottie sternly. </p><p>Lottie shook her head, about to burst into tears. Upsetting her mother was something Lottie was used to. Moira would sulk for a bit and then cheer up. It happened often, mainly when it was just the two of them, and they had both learned how to handle it. On the unusual occasion that Lottie did enough to upset Johnny, however, it was completely different. If Johnny was annoyed with Lottie, then Moira definitely was too, and Lottie would have to work hard to redeem herself. </p><p>Johnny wanted to cuddle and comfort her but knew that he should be informed of the crime she committed first. Moira had not been this angry with her in a long time. </p><p>‘Your daughter decided to draw all over Roland Junior’s face. She told Jocelyn that she had done his make up, but I know she did it purposely,’ Moira raged. Jocelyn was one of her only friends, she did not need bad feelings between them. She was embarrassed by her daughter’s actions. </p><p>‘I see,’ Johnny tried not to laugh as he imagined the scene. ‘Well sweetheart,’ he crouched down in front of his daughter, ‘Did you do what Mommy said?’ </p><p>Lottie nodded slowly before wrapping her arms around her father’s neck, burying her face in his shoulder. He lifted her up into a cuddle. Johnny knew that she was far more upset about getting caught than her actions, but as he had not been there, he couldn’t resist babying his little one. </p><p>‘And why did you do it?’ He asked softly, brushing her hair out of her face as she kept her head in his shoulder. </p><p>‘I did not want to play with the baby. He is snotty and dribbly and smelly.’ Lottie stated, lifting her head up to frown at Moira. She didn’t understand why Moira had taken her to play with him.</p><p>Johnny knew that they were views she shared with Moira. He could not fault her. ‘But you should never draw on anyone’s face, especially a baby’s face. Promise you will never do it again?’</p><p>‘I promise,’ Lottie agreed. </p><p>‘Say sorry to Mommy please.’</p><p>She stopped frowning at her mother. ‘I very sorry Mommy, Love oo.’</p><p>‘I love you too darling,’ Moira kissed her daughter on the cheek. ‘Perhaps we should wait until Roland Jr is a little bigger and less snotty until we play with him again?’<br/>
Johnny and Lottie agreed. Lottie smiled at her parents, happy that it hadn’t taken much for them to forgive her.</p><p> </p><p>‘What did Roland Jr look like?’ Johnny asked Moira that evening once Lottie was fast asleep for the night. They were sat on their bed with their books, enjoying the peace and quiet.</p><p>‘Oh John, it was terrible, it was so hard not to laugh! He had many different colours all over his face. I do not know how he sat so still to let her do it.’ They both chuckled at the image. ‘And then Jocelyn was scrubbing at his face and it would not come off. I have no idea how I held myself together.’ </p><p>‘You are a renowned actor sweetheart,’ Johnny smiled, ‘I doubt it was hard for you.’ </p><p>‘Thank you, dear. It would seem our little one is quite the actor as well. I was nearly fooled by her.’  Moira glanced over at her sleeping daughter.</p><p>‘What did you say to Jocelyn?’ Johnny asked.</p><p>‘That she has been playing a lot with make up and must have got confused.’</p><p>‘Which is true,’ Johnny agreed, ‘We do not want to teach her professional lying as well as the rest of our bad habits.’ Johnny frowned at his wife. </p><p>‘Sometimes I think we are half decent parents,’ Moira sighed as she snuggled into her husband, ‘But then something like this happens.’ </p><p>‘She is certainly a headstrong little madam, I’ll give her that,’ Johnny sighed as he rubbed her back. ‘No surprise there.’ He smiled at his wife as he lightly brushed her lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>